girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-09-23 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Perhaps one should not draw a knife on Agatha when in the presence of a clank designed by Gil. Just sayin'. Xelvonar (talk) 21:31, September 23, 2013 (UTC) While that looks rather fatal for Tweedle, I'm hedging that it's the last we see of him. Perhaps Agatha will head-in-a-jar him - or more likely, do something with the now broken Wulfenbach clanks. There is the factor of body chemistry alterations (eew). Generalbusybody (talk) 01:41, September 24, 2013 (UTC) : It didn't look center-of-mass to me. Certainly, he's injured... perhaps badly, but it didn't even occur to me that it might be a fatal wound. johnwillo (talk) 04:46, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I think that Tweedle is now in need of some very serious medical help. Were it not for Tweedle's surprisingly thick plot armor, I would be guessing that he will soon find himself on a shelf sitting right next to Rudolf Selnikov. Those heavy slugs appear to be punching holes in Tweedle's right lung and one of them is likely to have hit him in his solar plexus. The good news for him, is that he is hip deep in snow and that his body will not need so long to cool down as it otherwise might. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 07:11, September 24, 2013 (UTC) My thought is that Tweedle is not dead. He's massively wounded, to the point that he will be reliant on Agatha for his survival. She will save him becasue she is Agatha, but he is at her mercy again. This will finally give her the opportunity to talk to him without him trying to force his agenda on her. I'd say we'll get some information and help from Tweedle. He needed to get cut down to size so that he's forced to think and not just act. Though Gil is going to show up soon and throw another wrench in things. I can see a number of scenerios that may play out. #Gil could capture Agatha and the current gang. Unlikely in my opinion; Agatha loses control and she doesn't really trust him at this point anyway. #All of our heroes get away, and Gil is left wondering what is really going on. He'll jump to conclusions, most of which are wrong. More likely '' #Agatha, Tweedle, Krosp and Weasel get away, Gil shows up and gets Violetta. Gil will start to get some information from Violetta, but he'll be apt to not believe everything she says. ''Even more likely. Violetta is stuck for a reason. I think she parts ways with Agatha for a bit here. They won't have time to free her before Gil arrives on scene. There's also an outside shot of Seffie showing up as a rescuer getting in Agatha's good graces for the time being. She may act as a guide and give some good and bad information while they are getting away from Gil. Bourgeois rage (talk) 13:01, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Gil is in the madness place and if reports about what Professor Phil said in San Antonio are true, he has been for thirty months or so. One of the things this implies that Gil is not in great physical shape either. Whatever Xerxsephnia is up to, it won't be good for Tweedle or Agatha. She is a member of Tarvek's family and as he said, "You couldn't keep my family in line if you buried them in a row." -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:34, September 24, 2013 (UTC)